One Foxy Dancer
Being one of the wealthiest citizens in Sahara Square and in the entire city overall, Gazelle was the type of celebrity who loved to host big parties frequently, inviting lots of good friends and important associates there along the way. Recently, the pop star had bought off a beautiful old-fashioned mansion that resembled an Arabian palace as it was being auctioned off for charity. It was said to have belonged to a wealthy nobleman back in the city´s past, and Gazelle thought it would be fitting for hosting her next big party in the theme of the palace. It would be an “open doors”- style party, where she´d let everybody see her fancy new home. Lots of great food and entertainment would be there for all the guests that had been invited, including the city heroes Justin Hopps and Nadia Wilde. However, Gazelle herself was planning to do a big performance there that night, but due to her having blisters in her hoof she couldn´t do it. Being good friends with her, Nadia had volunteered to entertain her guests in her place, to which she had agreed. Justin had gotten curious about this, since he had never learned of Nadia having previously any kind of musical talent. All she had mentioned were about her taking lessons from another fellow vixen and Gazelle herself too. Justin and Nadia were just entering the lavish palace in their formal wear among the other quests. Paw in paw, they walked by each other´s side through the garden full of fountains. “Can´t wait to see your performance….whatever it is. Just do your best, I´m sure it´ll do great”, Justin encouraged her, even though he didn´t know what to expect yet. “It´s a secret. I´m sure at least you´ll like it, and hopefully others too”, Nadia smiled slyly like the vixen that she was, before going to prepare the surprise. Justin was intrigued. Nadia was the kind of person who loved to surprise others, and it fascinated him to see where it would go. The party was great as expected. Gazelle´s butler brought the finest dishes to the table for the guests, and she even handed autographs to all guests who wanted them. Justin got one himself, and Bogo was there too to get his copy, as well as to flirt with Gazelle a bit. “Wonder what Nadia has in store for tonight?” Justin ate a few dates from his platter as he saw a few acrobats hired by Gazelle on stage. “How are your blisters recovering?” Bogo asked Gazelle curiously. “Fine, I´ll be alright in no time. Well, I don´t regret being unable to do that belly dance routine tonight in this palace, because I found someone with new talent, willing to try that out”, Gazelle told, which made Justin´s ears perk up out of curiosity and surprise. “New talent?” Bogo wondered it too as he drunk from his cocoa mug. Rhythmic dance music started playing as lights darkened and Gazelle´s tigers carried a covered palanquin to the stage. As they left, the cover was removed and somebody emerged from there. It was Nadia, who would be the belly dancer that night at Gazelle´s party. She had dressed up in a golden and red bedlah with a golden headpiece and several colorful veils. Justin was amazed at how beautiful she looked there. The rabbit had heard of this form of dancing being very popular among vixens, but didn´t expect his darling to try it out. He couldn´t wait to see her in action. Gazelle smiled encouragingly at her dance pupil. Without hesitation, Nadia started. It was just as great as the surprised buck could expect it to be. The movements of her vulpine body were so hypnotic and graceful that he couldn´t take his eyes off the stage. The vixen´s bra and harem pants accentuated her most beautiful features well too while she was dancing. Nadia was getting into it herself as the dance went on. Rocking and gyrating her hips while swaying her fluffy tail, she was impressing the guests already. Her body was slinky and flexible, which made her dance movements go in tune with the music almost perfectly. It was like she had natural talent in this. “Your partner is really good at this”, Bogo told Justin, who was almost spellbound while watching the show. “No wonder vixens are famous for their beauty”, he sighed while his heart was pounding. Nadia´s heart was pounding too as an energetic feeling had filled her during the dance. Part of that feeling was fueled by Justin´s admiring gaze in the audience. She could see how much he was loving the show. During the dance, she subtly removed a couple of her veils, revealing her sly smiling face in the progress. Justin could see how Nadia gave a brief sultry glimpse in his direction too. No matter where he saw her, Nadia was the kind of vixen whose beauty would always shine the right way to him one way or another. Whether it was her beauty on the outside or what was inside of her, and most of the time both were at play. No other female could light up a flame like that inside Justin. Gazelle was impressed too. She had learned the same things as her dance instructor Carmelita had taught before she started her big famous musician career. The angel with horns had an eye for real talent, and she could see lots of that in Nadia. As the dance continued, Nadia moved forwards the part of the stage where Justin could see her movements better. Even when she went on her knees, the vixen still swayed her body in the most enticing manner possible. “I can see that you trained her, Gazelle. She has learned from the very best”, Bogo flirted a bit with Gazelle. “Well aren´t you a bit of a flatterer, Bogo?” she blushed. As Nadia had finished her routine, all the guests applauded wildly. Justin even blew a kiss at her with nobody else noticing that, and she returned the favor. “That was marvelous”, Justin thought to himself while Nadia went to change back to her formal wear. The flirtatious tone of her dance had gotten him more into a romantic mood, which was very easy for Nadia already. Justin felt like the luckiest rabbit in the world. This was the kind of art he wished he could see more often. “You did it good, darling. Gazelle can be proud of you”, he patted Nadia in the back later as the two were heading home from the party. He had picked a flower for her too along the way. “Thanks, Justin. Glad you enjoyed my dancing too. Maybe this´ll come to use during some of our undercover missions in the force? I´ve donned several disguises in my hustler days already”, Nadia thought as she did a playful hip bump while holding Justin´s paw. “Yes, that would be interesting to see. But whatever disguise you have or whatever show you put on stage, I can always see that behind them is the most wonderful woman I´ve ever known in this city. A true friend and a respectable citizen of the city”, Justin said as Nadia let him hug her long and fluffy tail during the walk. She loved it when he did that. The moon was full and the stars shined bright on the border of Sahara Square. It wasn´t long until the two would reach home during this nightly stroll. “Even though it was Gazelle´s party, you were the real star tonight there. I´d love to see you try out belly dancing more often. It is one of those things where your beauty really shows…and there are many things where it does”, Justin said. “You really think so? Well, it´s easy to let them shine when I have the cuddliest bunny boy by my side, wherever I go”, Nadia lifted Justin up and kissed him. Every time she did that to him, the rabbit felt like entering the seventh heaven. The gentle touch of her vixen paws around him and the taste of her luscious lips made him feel real bliss. “Let´s go home, my foxy lady”, he said as she put him back down. Sahara Square was a place known for its beauty, and it had witnessed one of the things that emphasized it even more yet again. To him, she´d steal the show wherever she showed up. In his eyes, Nadia was one foxy dancer. Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Romantic fics